Mayhem's Messenger Appendix
by BROMBROS
Summary: This is the Potter family Car Collection mentioned and Grimiore in Mayhem's Messenger.
1. Potter Collection Part 1

**AN: We are currently working on finalizing Harry James Potter personal collection list once done we will upload it.**

**Potter Collection**

**From: Mayhem's Messenger**

**By: BROMBROS**

**Simon Potter:**

1925 Bugatti Type 35 Blue Undetermined

1938 Bugatti Type 57 SC Black Undetermined

1950 Aston Martin Graber DHC Black Undetermined

**Charlus Potter:**

1933 Morgan Three Wheel Convertible Red $46,500.00 Auction

1952 Morgan Plus Four Convertible Black $51,250.00 Auction

1973 Morgan Plus Eight Convertible Blue $50,000.00 Auction

1970 Jaguar XJE Coupe Blue $63,000.00 Auction

1958 Mercedes Benz 190S4 Roadster Red $115,000.00 Auction

1973 Porsche 911s Coupe Silver $200,000.00 Auction

1954 Jaguar XK 20 SE Black $65,000.00 Auction

1965 Shelby Cobra CSX 4112 Black $170,000.00 Auction

1960 Porsche 360 B Gray $146,000.00 Auction

1962 Ford T-Bird M-code Black $52,000.00 Auction

1935 Rolls Royce Salon Black $120,500.00 Auction

1942 Harley Davidson Patrolman Olive Drab $42,000.00 Auction

1936 Triumph 5/5 with side car Black $35,000.00 Auction

1951 Studebaker Champion White $36,500.00 Auction

1932 Rolls Royce Phantom II Black $145,000.00 Auction

1957 Ford T-Bird F-code Black $170,000.00 Auction

1953 Chevy Corvette Convertible Red $750,000.00 Auction

1952 Alfa Romeo 1900 Cabriolet Silver $377,500.00 Auction

1957 BMW 507 Roadster Red $836,000.00 Auction

1957 Mercedes Benz 300 SL Gullwing Coupe Silver $635,500.00 Auction

1970 Harley Davidson XRTT 120 Orange $19,000.00 Auction

1952 Lazzarino Sports Prototipo Red $135,000.00 Auction

1968 Shelby Turbine Indy Car $450,000.00 Auction

1958 Ford F-100 Pickup Red $11,500.00 Auction

1973 Toyota FJ-40 Land Cruiser Blue $14,000.00 Auction

1947 Hudson ¾ ton Pickup Black/Gray $22,000.00 Auction

1941 International Woody Wagon Green $100,000.00 Auction

1952 Vincent C Rapide Red $132,500.00 Auction

1961 Alfa Romeo Giulietta SS Red $130,000.00 Auction

1952 Ghia Cadillac Series 62 Coupe Black $2,500,000.00Private Collection

1955 Pegaso Tipo Z-101B 2.8 Liter Saoutchik Coupe Red $2,000,000.00 Private Collection

1933 Pierce-Arrow V-12 Silver Arrow Sedan Silver $2,000,000.00 Private Collection

1937 Cadillac V-16 Series 37-90 Hartman Cabriolet Red $3,500,000.00 Private Collection

1930 Ruxton 5 Passenger Sedan Blue $2,000,000.00 Private Collection

1932 Bugatti Type 50 T Profille Black/Yellow $2,250,000.00 Private Collection

1948 Cadillac Series 62 Saoutchik 3-Position Drophead Purple $3,000,000.00 Private Collection

1930 Bucciali TAV 8 Roadster Black $1,800,000.00 Private Collection

1964 Aston Martin DB 5 Silver $5,550,000.00 Private Collection

1962 Alfa Romeo Touring Spyder Silver $185,000.00 Auction

1934 Duesenbreg Model J Murphy Dual Cowl Phaeton Green $1,175,000.00 Auction

1928 Mercedes Benz SSK White $1,000,000.00 Private Collection

1939 Talbot Lago T150 SS Teardrop Coupe Black $1,250,000.00 Private Collection

**James Potter:**

1940 Ford Coupe Hot Rod Yellow $55,000.00 Auction

1969 Dodge Charger R/T 440-6pack Green $182,000.00 Auction

1970 Dodger Charger 500 Hemi Orange $120,000.00 Auction

1934 Model A Street Rod Red $30,000.00 Auction

1969 Chevy Corvette Stingray Yellow $35,000.00 Auction

1972 Chevy Corvette LT1 White $30,500.00 Auction

1966 Chevy Impala SS 396 Red $37,300.00 Auction

1972 Oldsmobile Cutlass 442 W-30 White $24,000.00 Auction

1972 Chevy Camaro Z28 Red $30,000.00 Auction

1968 Pontiac GTO Yellow $48,000.00 Auction

1966 Ford Mustang Boss 302 Green $155,000.00 Auction

1970 Pontiac GTO Judge Blue $89,000.00 Auction

1966 Ford Mustang GT350 Blue $110,000.00 Auction

1970 Dodge Challenger R/T Red $57,000.00 Auction

1968 Chevy Corvette L86 Convertible Green $510,000.00 Auction

1982 Lamborghini LP500 Countach Coupe Red $145,000.00 Auction

1969 Chevy Camaro Z28 Electric Green $44,500.00 Auction

1994 Land Rover Defender 98 Blue $39,000.00 Auction

1970 Plymouth Hemi 'Cuda Convertible Orange $2,000,000.00 Auction

1969 Dodge Hemi Coranette R/T Yellow $95,000.00 Auction

1962 Shelby Cobra 289 Blue $529,500.00 Auction

1980 BMW M1 Coupe Black $161,000.00 Auction

1975 Lamborghini P4 Miura SV Red $775,000.00 Auction

1970 Plymouth Hemi 'Cuda Black $150,000.00 Auction

1972 McLaren M20 Can-Am $2,000,000.00 Auction

1965 ISO Grifo ABC Bizzarrini Red $1,100,000.00 Auction

1970 Plymouth Roadrunner Convertible Red $85,000.00 Auction

1940 A.J.S. Model 2A Black $47,500.00 Auction

1929 Tornado Cleveland FOUR Black $160,000.00 Auction

1940 Harley Davidson XLCM Blue $17,500.00 Auction

1971 BMW F750 GP Orange $25,000.00 Auction

1960 Aston Martin DB4 GT Zagato Black $1,200,000.00 Auction


	2. Potter Collection Part 2

**Potter Collection**

**From: Mayhem's Messenger**

**By: BROMBROS**

**Harry James Potter:**

1967 Plymouth 'HEMI Underglass $300,000.00 Auction

1970 Chevy Chevelle SS 396 Blue $47,500.00 Auction

1969 Ford Bronco Restomod Orange $46,500.00 Auction

2011 Paramount Group Marauder Red $750,000.00 Dealer

1951 Mercury 2dr street root Flat Black $82,000.00 Auction

2000 Harley-Davidson Fatboy Candy Apple Green $51,000.00 Dealer

1970 Dodge HEMI Daytona Orange $110,000.00 Auction

1969 Plymouth HEMI Superbird Blue $105,000.00 Auction

1969 Ford Mustang BOSS 429 Convertible Candy Apple Red $318,000.00 Auction

2008 Porsche 911 Carrera S Coupe Black $90,000.00 Dealer

2009 Dodge Challenger R/T Racepak Blue $62,000.00 Dealer

2005 Ford GT Blue $275,500.00 Auction

2003 Harley-Davidson Softtail Orange/Black $42,000.00 Dealer

1998 Lamborghini Diablo SE Monterey Red $120,000.00 Auction

2006 Ford GT Heritage Edition $325,000.00 Auction

2010 Mercedes McLaren SLR Yellow $301,000.00 Auction

2007 Rolls Royce Phantom Gray $240,000.00 Auction

2008 Bugatti Veyron Super Sport 16.4 Blue $858,000.00 Auction

2012 Hennessey CTS-V VR1200 Twin Turbo White $92,000.00 Dealer

2000 Plymouth Prowler Purple $16,200.00 Collector

1992 Dodge Viper RT 10 Red $110,000.00 Auction

1999 Dodge Viper Gts Convertible Black $125,000.00 Collector

1995 Bentley Contential 2dr Convertible Silver $191,000.00 Auction

2001 BMW 750i V-12 Protection Pack Black $71,000.00 Dealer

1993 Ferrari F40 Red $1,650,000.00 Auction

2008 Ferrari F430 Spyder Convertible Red $142,000.00 Auction

2005 Lamborghini Gallardo LP640 SL Silver $255,000.00 Auction

1968 Chevy Yenko Camaro Orange $177,500.00 Auction

1969 Chevy Copo Camaro Orange $220,000.00 Auction

1989 Ferrari Testerossa Red $76,500.00 Auction

1963 Shelby Cobra Dragon Snake $1,100,000.00 Auction

1964 GT40 Prototype Blue #72 $7,000,000.00 Auction

1961 Ferrari California Spyder Black $1,200,000.00 Auction

2013 Maserati Gt Convertible Black $282,000.00 Dealer

1969 Chevy Camaro RS/SS Red $59,000.00 Auction

1991 Lamborghini Diablo Red $95,000.00 Auction

2002 Aston Martin DB7 Vantage Volante Blue $64,000.00 Auction

2012 Lotus Evora GTE White $120,000.00 Dealer

1965 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500kr Convertible Red $255,000.00 Auction

1986 Porsche 959 White $400,000.00 Auction

2012 Rolls Royce Wraith Purple $320,000.00 Auction

2013 Ford Shelby Raptor Red $78,000.00 Auction

2012 Hennessey Venom GT Yellow $1,000,000.00 Dealer

2012 Noble M600 Black $1,000,000.00 Dealer

2014 Lamborghini Veneno Gray $4,000,000.00 Dealer

2013 Lamborghini Aventadore LP720 Anniversary Black $650,000.00 Dealer

2013 Morgan Aero Coupe Purple $240,000.00 Dealer

1970 Dodge Challenger T/A Green $192,000.00 Auction

1970 Plymouth HEMI 'Cuda AAR Blue $210,000.00 Auction

1969 Pontiac Trans Am White $125,000.00 Auction

2010 Lamborghini Murcialago LP640 White $382,000.00 Dealer

1970 Buick GSX Stage-1 Yellow $275,000.00 Auction

2009 Aston Martin DB5 Silver $125,000.00 Auction

1963 Chevy Corvette Z06 Tanner Race Car $1,100,000.00 Auction

1954 Ferrari 375mm Spyder Red $5,750,000.00 Auction

1966 Ferrari 275GTB Shortnose Red $1,800,000.00 Auction

1963 Mercedes Benz 300Sl Roadster Silver $1,750,000.00 Auction

1966 Shelby 427 Cobra Roadster Black $1,000,000.00 Auction

2010 MaTech Ford GT1 Racecar $1,200,000.00 Auction

1940 Chevy Pro Street Pickup Blue $40,000.00 Auction

2011 Aston Martin One-77 Gray $1,400,000.00 Dealer

1961 Ferrari 250 Series 2 Cabriolet Red $2,250,000.00 Auction

2012 Nissan GT-R V. Vip Black Gold $273,000.00 Dealer

2012 Hulme Supercar Orange $1,300,000.00 Dealer

1964 1/2 Mustang K-Code Red $250,000.00 Collector

2013 McLaren MP4-12C Spyder Convertible Slate $240,000.00 Dealer

1971 Dodge HEMI Challenger R/T Plum Crazy $250,000.00 Collector

2013 Dodge HEMI Challenger R/T Plum Crazy $175,000.00 Collector

2014 Jeep Wrangler Unlimited Sport Red $44,000.00 Auction

1950 Mercury Lead sled Black $32,000.00 Auction

2013 Ford Mustang Roush Stage-3 White $139,000.00 Dealer

2008 Chevy Camaro ZL 575 Red $70,000.00 Dealer

2012 Ford Mustang BOSS 302 Laguna Seca Black $95,000.00 Dealer

2006 Dodge Viper Venom 1000 Blue $120,000.00 Dealer

2011 Harley-Davidson Custom Green $9,000.00 Dealer

1947 Harley-Davidson Knucklehead Blue $34,000.00 Collector

1913 Harley-Davidson Model K White $90,000.00 Auction

1997 Ducati 900SS White $47,500.00 Auction

1915 Excelsior Big Vector Broad Track Racer White $175,000.00 Auction

1915 Indian Cannonball Bake Maroon $95,000.00 Auction

1937 Indian Chief Yellow $35,000.00 Auction

1990 Honda RC30 R.W.B. $20,000.00 Auction

2009 Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse Black/Orange $1,800,000.00 Dealer

1971 Plymouth HEMI 'Cuda 4-Speed Convertible Blue $3,500,000.00 Auction

2006 Ford GT Black $335,000.00 Auction

1970 Chevy Chevelle SS LS6 454 Black $120,000.00 Auction

1970 Dodge HEMI Daytona Orange $900,000.00 Auction

1998 Ferrari M. Schumaker F300 $1,700,000.00 Auction

1970 Mercury Cougar Boss302 Eliminator Blue $45,000.00 Auction

1967 Ford Mustang GT500 SuperSnake White $1,300,000.00 Auction

1979 Pontiac Firebird Candy Apple Red $67,000.00 Auction

1969 Chevy Yenko Nova 427 4-speed Blue $380,000.00 Auction

1971 Dodge HEMI Charger Sunroof Orange $500,000.00 Auction

1953 Chrysler Ghia Special Orange $2,500,000.00 Private Collector

1958 Alfa Romeo B.A.T. 5 Red $2,500,000.00 Private Collector

2015 BMW i8 Hybrid White $148,000.00 Dealer

2015 Mercedes Benz AMG GTs Yellow $133,500.00 Dealer

2015 Jaguar F-Type V-8 Coupe Red $103,575.00 Dealer

2015 Porsche 918 Spyder Hybrid Silver $1,028,875.00 Dealer

2014 Land Rover Evoque White $61,170.00 Dealer

2014 Alfa Romeo 4C White $65,545.00 Dealer

2015 Maserati Ghibli Silver $86,540.00 Dealer

2015 Tesla Model SP85 Type-d Black $120,170.00 Dealer

2016 Koenigsegg ONE:1 $2,850,000.00 Dealer

2014 Ferrari 458 Italia Red $336,120.00 Dealer

2014 Porsche 911 GT3 Red $145,785.00 Dealer

2017 Ford GT Blue $424,000.00 Dealer

2015 Chevy Corvette Z06 Yellow $105,210.00 Dealer

2015 Nissan GT-R NISMO White $151,810.00 Dealer

2015 McLaren 650 S Orange $351,935.00 Dealer

2014 Ferrari F12 Berlinetta Black $320,000.00 Dealer

2016 Mercedes-Maybach S600 Black $190,275.00 Dealer

2015 Chevy Camaro Z28 Red $76,150.00 Dealer

1952 Jaguar XK-220 Black $52,500.00 Auction

2015 BMW M3 White $81,425.00 Dealer

2015 Dodge Challenger Hellcat SRT Red $62,080.00 Dealer

2015 Dodge Viper SRT TA Blue $103,000.00 Dealer

2015 McLaren P1 Orange $1,207,262.00 Dealer

2016 McLaren Lt White $315,000.00 Dealer

2007 Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione Red $300,000.00 Dealer

1965 Alfa Romeo Giula Sprint GTA Stradale Red $100,000.00 Auction

2008 Aston Martin #009 Aston Martin Racing DBR9 $958,000.00 Auction

2008 Audi A4 Touring Silver $500,000.00 Dealer

2009 Audi R8 LMS Show Car $320,000.00 Dealer

2003 Bentley #7 Team Bentley Speed 8 $1,500,000.00 Auction

2010 Bertone Mantide Red $1,000,000.00 Dealer

2010 Devon GTX Red $300,000.00 Dealer

2008 Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR Red $105,000.00 Dealer

2006 Dodge Ram SRT10 Red $25,000.00 Auction

2010 Gumpert Apollo S Blue $345,000.00 Dealer

1993 Jaguar XJ220 Silver $290,000.00 Auction

2008 Koenigsegg CCGT White $750,000.00 Dealer

2008 Lamborghini Reventon Slate $2,500,000.00 Auction

2008 Mazda Furai $500,000.00 Auction

1997 McLaren F1GT Black $5,000,000.00 Auction

2010 Pagani Zonda R $1,750,000.00 Auction

2010 Saleen S5S Raptor Yellow $150,000.00 Auction

2008 Saleen S331 Supercab Silver $45,000.00 Auction

1965 Shelby Cobra Daytona Coupe $10,000,000.00 Auction

1999 Shelby Series 1 Silver $245,000.00 Auction

1998 TVR Cerbera Speed 12 Red $1,250,000.00 Auction

2005 TVR Sagaris Red $100,000.00 Auction

2010 Wiesmann GT MF5 Silver $300,000.00 Auction

2012 Pagani Huayra Red $1,250,000.00 Dealer

2013 Ariel Atom 500 V8 $200,000.00 Dealer

2012 Aston Martin Vanquish Copper $250,000.00 Dealer

2014 BMW M4 Black $105,000.00 Dealer

2012 Bowler EXR S $200,000.00 Dealer

2013 Carterman Superlight R500 $26,000.00 Dealer

2013 Ferrari LaFerrari Spyder Red $1,000,000.00 Dealer

2014 Ford Ranger T6 Rally Raid $750,000.00 Dealer

2011 Koenigsegg Agera Silver $1,000,000.00 Auction

2014 Lamborghini Huracan LP 610-4 Green $350,000.00 Dealer

1986 Lamborghini LM 002 Tan $125,000.00 Auction

2014 Local Motors Rally Fighter Black $100,000.00 Dealer

1957 Maserati 300 S Red $1,500,000.00 Auction

2011 Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Red $250,000.00 Auction

1965 Mini Cooper S Orange $45,000.00 Auction

2013 Acura NSX Concept '13 Black $1,000,000.00 Dealer

2011 Alfa Romeo TZ3 Stradale Red $605,000.00 Auction

2011 BMW Z4 GT3 $350,000.00 Auction

2002 Cadillac Cien Concept Gray $1,250,000.00 Auction

2003 Ford SVT F-150 Lightning Blue $30,000.00 Auction

2000 Honda S2000 LM Race Car $500,000.00 Auction

1948 Mario Andretti's Hudson Hornet $1,500,000.00 Auction

2000 Toyota FT-1 Red $600,000.00 Auction

1980 BMW M1 Coupe Red $161,000.00 Auction

1967 Pontiac Ram Air 400 GTO Red $120,000.00 Auction

2010 Hennessey-Chevy Camaro HPE650 Bee Yellow $75,000.00 Dealer

2012 Lexus LFA Yellow $395,000.00 Dealer

2007 Ferrari 599GTB Red $195,000.00 Auction

2003 Ferrari Enzo Yellow $500,000.00 Auction

1957 Chevy Bel Air Baby Blue $87,000.00 Auction

2014 Chevy Corvette Stingray Gray $65,000.00 Dealer

1964 Chevy Impala SS409 Red $40,000.00 Auction

1968 Dodge Dart HEMI Super Stock Slate $270,000.00 Auction

1961 Maserati Tipo 61 Birdcage White $1,500,000.00 Auction

2004 Saleen S7 Blue $350,000.00 Auction

2013 Lamborghini Sesto Elemento Gray $2,500,000.00 Auction

2014 W Motors Lykan Hypersport Royal Red $3,400,000.00 Dealer

2014 Honda Motor Sports NC700X Red $7,500.00 Dealer

2014 Honda Motor Sports CB1000R Red $12,000.00 Dealer

2014 Honda Motor Sports CBR1000RR Black $14,000.00 Dealer

2012 Kawasaki Ninja H2R Carbon $50,000.00 Dealer

2015 Harley-Davidson Night Rod Special Green $17,000.00 Dealer

2016 Bentley Mulsanne Speed Silver $427,000.00 Dealer

2015 Ferrari FXX-K Red $2,100,000.00 Dealer

2015 Koenigsegg CCXR Trevita White $4,850,000.00 Dealer

2015 Maybach Exelero Black $10,000,000.00 Private Collection

2016 Aston Martin Vulcan Green $2,300,000.00 Dealer

2015 Koenigsegg Regera hybrid Titanium $2,340,000.00 Dealer

**Potter Estate List**

**'Non-Collection'**

1998 Hummer H1 Alpha Black $192,000.00 Auction

2012 Land Rover Range Rover Supercharged White $71,000.00 Dealer

2012 Audi S6 Red $72,000.00 Dealer

2012 Gulfstream G650s $65,000,000.00 Dealer


	3. For Sale List

**A.N. Like before many of these veichles may not be mentioned in the story, but this is the list of cars that Harry will have sold at auction through Mecum Auctions which is another property we have no claim to. Thank you, BromBros**

**Potter Collection For-Sale List**

1949 Triumph 2000 Roadster Black $35,000.00

1967 Plymouth Satalite Red $37,500.00

1982 Buick Grand National Black $37,500.00

1967 Ford Galaxy XL Red $40,000.00

1939 Packard Supereight White $52,500.00

1957 Chevy BelAir Nomad Black $45,000.00

1965 Lincoln Continental White $18,000.00

1957 Ford Thunderbird Peach $49,000.00

1975 Panther Black $35,000.00

1967 Pontiac GTO Black $47,000.00

1934 Cadillac Fleetwood V-12 phantom Red $165,000.00

1935 Packard Victoria Gray $105,000.00

1941 Buick Century Sedan Tan $44,000.00

1930 Duesenbreg Model J Torpedo Phantom Silver $1,110,000.00

1959 Chevy El Camino Black $48,000.00

1967 Dodge Hemi GTX Black $75,000.00

1967 Chevy Nova SS Copper $44,500.00

1998 Bentley Arnage Blue $26,500.00

1952 Chevy Delux Convertible Black $16,500.00

1927 Locomobile 90 Tourer Black $325,000.00

1990 Chevy S10 454 SS Pickup Silver $24,000.00

1930 Duesenbreg Model J Torpedo Convertible Tan $1,145,000.00

1966 Bentley James Young Parkward 2dr White $110,000.00

1951 Bentley Abbot DHC Blue $210,000.00

1956 BMW 507 2-Cycle Roadster Black $200,000.00

1984 Bentley Corniche 2dr Black $80,000.00

1970 Maserati Mistral 6-cyl Spider Convertible Black $165,000.00

1969 Lamborghini Esparda 2plus2 Coupe Red $96,000.00

1953 Mercedes-Benze 300s 2dr Roadster Red $120,000.00

1971 Mercedes Benze 600 Limo Black $50,000.00

1961 Porsche 356b Carrera Cabriolet White $120,000.00

1949 Dodge Powerwagon 1-Ton Red $20,000.00

1934 Ford HiBoy Streetrod Black $55,000.00

1930 Lincoln Model L sport Phantom Black $55,000.00

1962 Studebaker Sedan White $23,000.00

1966 Chevy Impalla SS396 Convertible Red $14,750.00

1969 Pontiac Catilina Red $46,000.00

1950 MG TD Convertible Black $17,000.00

1063 Plymouth Fury Convertible Red $30,000.00

1971 Ford Mustang Mk1 Black $20,000.00

1950 Willys Jeepster Red $7,000.00

1970 Volkswagen Karmann Ghia Red $4,500.00

1955 Pontiac Chieftain Black/Yellow $20,000.00

1929 Chevy Town Sedan Green $32,000.00

1966 Rolls Royce 4dr Convertible Brown $98,000.00

1966 Shelby GT350H Fastback Blue $62,500.00

1961 Ampicar 2rd Convertible White $62,000.00

1952 Allard 2dr Lemans Roadster Tan $315,500.00

1980 Abarth Fiat 131 Red $38,000.00

1971 AMC Javlin AMX Yellow $20,000.00

1992 Bugatti EB110 Super Sport Blue $240,000.00

1996 Chevy Corvette Grand Sport Blue $26,000.00


	4. Spell List French

**AN: **As stated below this is the French Portion of the Potter Grimoire from Mayhem's Messenger.

**Spell List French**

Eprouver - Feel (Experience), A spell that lets a person feel what's happening to another.

Fouiler – To Dig Deeply, A spell that creates a deep hole in front of moving targets.

Gratter – Scratch, A spell that creates superficial scratches on a target.

Tailler – Cut Out, A medical spell created to cut foreign objects from the body.

Lancer – hurl, A spell that tosses its target in a random direction.

Abartre – Cut Down, A French version of the deforestation spell.

S'Evanouir – Vanish, A French version of the trash vanishing spell that sends the refuse to the core of an active volcano.

Gener – Constrict, A spell that slowly squeezes its target.

Disfigurer – To Wreck the Appearance Of, A questionable spell that causes the same type of damage as a severe beating.

Pompre – Burst, A fire spell that creates a brief extremely hot burst of flame.

Maladie Venerienne – Case of Venereal Disease, A spell created by Lily Evans that causes itching and swelling in the targets genitals.

Demiolir - Demolish, A French version of the blasting spell.

Fendre – Cleve, A severing spell that bloodlessly removes the limbs of the target.

Abasourdir - Stun, A French version of the stunning spell that can only be undone by the caster.

Attraper – Catch, A spell designed to catch and control moving objects.

Greler - Hailstorm, A spell that creates Hail to bombard its target.

Asphxier – Asphyxiate, A dark spell that strangles its target.

EnFue – Ablaze, A fire spell designed to dispose of bodies.

Vaporisateur – Atomizer, A spell that turns objects into their base elements.

**AN: **Thank you for you patience and continued readership.


	5. Spell List Japanese

**AN: **As stated below this is the Japanese Portion of the Potter Grimoire from Mayhem's Messenger.

**Spell List Japanese**

Mezamashi-Dokel - Alarm Clock, A spell that wakes you up with the banging of a gong.

Mugai – Harmless, A placebo spell, looks dangerous does nothing.

Noshi – Brain death, A dark spell that terminates brain function.

Jidal – Age, A version of the Age line ward that causes the target to age or de-age rapidly.

Jishin – Earthquake, A spell that causes a localized earthquake under the target.

Hubuki – Snow Storm, A spell that creates a localized blizzard around the target.

Heru – reduce, a rune based ward that shrinks anything moving in the target area.

Enryo - Restraint, A spell that ties the target up with ropes.

Bakugeki Suru – Bomb, A spell that shoots a volley of explosive orbs at the target.

Itsuwaru – Disguise, A spell used to physically alter ones appearance temporally.

Myaku – Pulse, A spell that sends out a wave of magic that detects anything with a pulse.

Usuku Kiru – Slice, A spell that emulates the slice of a sword.

Samni no Aru - Acid, A spell that slowly melts objects.

**AN: **Thank you for you patience and continued readership.


	6. Spell List Latin

**AN:**As stated below this is the Latin Portion of the Potter Grimoire from Mayhem's Messenger.

**Spell List Latin**

Insomno-Asleep, A mental manipulation spell requiring eye contact. Comparable to the Draught of living Death potion, the target is put into a deep instant sleep.

Aqua Bulliens-Boilling Water, An offensive elemental manipulation spell. Shoots a conjured stream of boiling water at its target.

Nutes Et Pondus-Gravity, A scalable area effect spell. Gravity within the targeted area is put into constant flux, changing from none too many times Earths Normal gravity repeatedly until the spell is removed.

Vacuo-Vacume, A scalable area effect spell. It removes the Oxygen from the target area.

Aqua Regina-Royale Water, A much more dangerous version of the Aqua Bulliens spell. It shoots a combination of Nitric and Hydrochloric acid at its target.

Bona Pares- A considerable amount, a physical manipulation spell created by Lily Evans. It increases the targets the body density making it difficult to move and breath.

Gluten-Glue, An area effect spell created by James Potter. It covers everything in the target area in a layer of instantly adhering glue.

Ignis Intry- Fire Inside, A questionable fire based spell created by Lily Evans. It cooks the targets body from the inside out.

Ignis Visera- Fire Bowels, A questionable fire based spell created by Lily Evans. It causes the target to burn themselves by shooting flames from their rectum.

Impermissus-Forbiden, A rune based spell. Used a lock it can only be manipulated by the magical signature of the spell caster.

Infumo-In smoke, A distractionary spell. It fills the area with a thick cloud of smoke that obscures view and causing extreme bouts of coughing.

Inversus-Overturned, A semi offensive spell that flips its target into the air.

Juppiter Tonans-Jupiter the Thunderer, An offensive area effect spell. It creates a large violent lightning storm in the target area that strikes at anything that moves besides the spell caster.

Merda-Excrement, A distractionary spell created by Lily Evans. It shoots a clod of feces at its target.

Murus-A Wall, A defensive spell created by Lily Evans, Used to combat the British Unforgivable Killing curse.

Pestis Nabula-Pestalince Vapor, A dark spell that infects its target with a non-contagious version of the Black Plague.

Aqua Et Ingens - Water and Fire, A spell with both a defensive and offensive nature. It creates a pool of non-banish able water that burst into flames when it comes into contact with organic material.

Pulvis-Powder, A variation of the Bone breaking spell. It turned the bones in the impact area into powder.

Argentum Sagitta – Silver Arrow, A spell created for use against werewolves. It creates and propels an arrow made of silver at its target.

Saxum – Stone, A combination conjuration and banishment spell. It creates stones and banishes them at its target.

Sanctus Ignis – Sacred Fire, A fire spell created by Lily potter for use against Vampires and Dementors. It creates a fire the burns hot and bright enough to kill Vampires and the seim-corprale Dementors.

Liquescere Ossis – Liquid Bones, A dark spell that turns all of the targets bones into liquid.

Saxum Quadratum – Stone Cutter, Designed to cut stone in the Roman marble quarries, devastating against soft tissue.

Sepltus – Buried, A spell created by James Potter. It buries the target in the floor or ground up to their neck.

Sanguis Argentum – Blood of Silver, A spell created by Lily Evans after being informed of the existence of the mad werewolf Fenrir Grayback. Designed to kill rather than injure, it turned the targets blood into silver.

Dolare – Pain, A pain causing spell originally intended to stimulate nerve endings in severely wounded limbs.

Sonus –Sound, An Area effect spell that amplifies all of the sound in the target area to deafening levels. Different from the Soronus spell that only magnifies spoken words.

Tace – Be silent, a variation of the silencing spell. It attacks the targets vocal cords removing the ability speak.

Tempestas – Tornado, A weather manipulation area effect spell. It creates a tornado that fills the target area with high winds, hail, and lightning.

Serra – A Saw, A deforestation spell. It conjures several saw blades that can target multiple opponents.

Nix Tempestas – A Bad Snow Storm, A variation of the Tempestas spell. It creates a Blizzard that fills the target area.

Seorsum –Rendering Apart, A dark version of the severing spell. It pulls the body in deferent direction, splitting it apart bloodily.

Fulmine Inctus – Struck by Lightning, A version of the Tempestas spell. It strikes the target with a bolt of lightning.

Acus Avis – Needle Birds, A variation of the standard Avis spell created by Lily Evans. It conjures a number of flying needles that pursue their target.

Vis Viva – Kinetic Energy, A complex Banishing spell created by Lily Evans and an unnamed female underclassman. Spell impact is based on the targets weight.

Pustlosus Vomica – Pimply Boils, A spell created by James Potter that causes the target to break out into pimples, cyst, and boils.

Proprio Motu Conflagro –To Spontaneously Burst into Flames, A time delay spell created by Lily Evans and an unnamed underclassman. A spell that at first seems harmless but after a time causes the target to burst into flames.

Explodere Glacies – Exploding Ice, A spell used in conjuncture with the Nix Tempestas spell. It causes spikes of ice to rise out of the ground and explode.

Sanguis Concretus –A Blood Clot, A dark spell that induces a fatal heart attack.

Amputare Adurere- Amputate and Cauterize, Originally intended as a medical spell, it severs and then seals the bleeding stumps.

Comprimere – Compress, Originally used to crush grapes into wine, the effect on soft tissue is devastating.

Inflarare Exoeare –Burning Castration, A targeted burst of extreme heat.

Coactus –Compulsion, A minor variant of the British Imperious Unforgivable. Used to plant suggestive thoughts in the targets mind.

Debilis –Crippled, A spell that targets the central nervous system.

Exsurdare –Deafen, A spell the ruptures the targets air drums.

Insanus –Deranged, A mental manipulation spell that locks the target inside of their own mind with their worst fears.

Truicidare – To Cut Up, A dark spell created to cause death by a thousand cuts.

Edentulus – Toothless, A spell created by James Potter that removes the targets teeth.

Vessare – Twirl, A spell created by James Potter that spins he target like a top.

Prurigo – itching Sensation, A spell created by James Potter that causes a debillating itchy rash on the targets body.

Subigore – Subdue, A variation of the binding spell that wraps the target in chains.

Invius - Unapproachable, A rune based ward that makes it so an individual cannot enter an area unless admitted.

Sanctus –Sacred, A rune based ward the crates a safe zone from Dementors and Vampires.

Templus –A Holy Place, intent based ward that creates a barrier against anything that would use those in the protected area as prey.

Urore – Wither, A dark spell that dissolves the moisture in the target.

Oblolere – Obliterate, A high powered version of the Blasting spell.

Lacere – Tear, A questionable spell created by Lily Evans that flays the targets flesh.

Petito – Thrust, A powerful version of the knockback spell created by James Potter capable of breaking bones in the impact area.

Colere – To Plough, An area effect spell that tears up the round on the target area.

Liquesere –To Become Liquid, A questionable spell created by James Potter that liquefies solid objects.

Mutare – Transform, A spell created by James Potter in transfiguration chains involving liquid to ferrous changes.

Manare – To Ooze, A medical bloodletting spell.

Dispare – Dispel, A spell created by James and Lily Potter for getting through wards undetected.

Nebulous – Hazy, A weaker variant of the Infumo spell.

Expellere – Expel, An exorcism spell.

Firmare – Reinforce, A spell created to reinforce sold objects.

Pungere – Sting, A version of the Stinging spell the Bee Sting like welts.

Supprimere –Suppress, A rune based spell that nullifies magic in a given area.

Visarius – Substitute, A spell created to make objects change places.

Magnopere - Much Heavier, A spell used in enchanting that makes it impossible for an object to be manipulated by anyone but those keyed in.

Supplicium – Execution, An early version of the British Unforgivable spell the stops the heart and brain function.

Alvi Profluvium – Diarrhea, A distractionary spell created by James Potter.

Fulmen – Thunderbolt, A rune based ward that attacks once the ward line has been crossed.

Infernum – Inferno, A fire based spell created by Lily Evans capable of rivaling the Fiend Pyre Spell.

Accio Gladii – To call to Swords, A spell Created by Harry Potter in conjunction with his sword tattoos.

**AN: **Thank you for you patience and continued readership.


	7. Spell List Welsh

**AN: **As stated below this is the Welsh Portion of the Potter Grimoire from Mayhem's Messenger.

**Spell List Welsh**

Ymaith – Away, An Intent based spell that makes it impossible for the target to approach the caster.

Gwaedu – Bleed, A dark spell that causes the target to bleed from all of their orifices.

Lletchwith – Clumsy, A spell that attacks the targets equilibrium throwing off their balance.

Asqwin Rhwymo – Bone Binding, A binding spell that freezes the targets bones in place upon impact.

Dal – Capture, A spell capable of catching and returning on coming spells.

Cyfngu – Confine, A spell that creates a sphere of water to confine a target.

Gwadd Aer – Blood Air, a dark spell that vaporizes all of the blood in the targets body.

Tamaid – Bite, A spell created by James Potter that gives a slight biting sensation and leaves teeth marks.

Carreg Fuwr – Boulder, A spell that creates boulders that can be banished at targets.

Uchafbynt – Climax, a spell created to cause its target to orgasm.

Malu – Crush, A spell used to crush stone into gravel.

Gwyll – Darkness, A rune based ward that blankets the targeted area in absolute darkness.

Dinistrio – Destroy, An explosive area effect spell that uses air to create a thermo baric explosion.

Pydru – Decompose, A dark spell that causes the targets body to rot while still alive.

Golau Dydd – Daylight, A spell created by Harry Potter that mimics the desert sun.

Perfedd –Entrails, A Welsh version of the disemboweling spell.

Tanbaid – Fiery, An illusionary spell that create heatless flames.

Tan Trydan –Electric Fire, A spell that creates a cloud of electricity and fire.

Fflachio - Flash, A spell created by Harry Potter that creates a loud bang and a bright brief flash of light.

Ffydro – Explode, A powerful looking but weak Blasting spell.

Tan –Fire, A low powered incendiary spell used for lighting kindling.

Ffroga – Frog, A spell created by Harry Potter that creates a hoard of frogs.

Rhydd – Flowing, An area effect spell that creates a flooding torrent of water.

Tragwddol Fflamio – Everlasting Flame, A spell tied to the casters life. It creates a flame that burns even if cut off from air or becomes submerged.

Blewog - Hairy, A spell created by Lily Evans that covers the targets body in hair.

Pentost - Headache, A questionable that creates a searing pain in the targets head.

Yrig –Hiccup, A spell that gives the target uncontrollable hiccups.

Maddwi – Intoxicate, A spell that makes the target instantly drunk.

Twll – Puncture, A spell created to punch holes in hide, metal, and stone.

Crasu – Scorch, A spell that causes severe burns.

Pildar – Pillar, A spell that creates a column under its target, throwing them into the air.

Dolur - Illness, A spell that causes the target to throw up repeatedly.

Trymaidd – Heavy, A spell used in enchanting to increase the weight of an object.

Chwyddo – Inflate, A spell used to blow the target up like a balloon.

Ufudd - Obedient, A spell used in enchanting to insure the loyalty of the person holding the object.

Caledu – Harden, A spell used to harden any liquid with freezing.

Cwsg – Slumber, A Welsh version of the Insomno sleep spell that doesn't require eye contact.

Torri – Sever, A variation of the severing spell that can be directed to target specific areas by adding target words.

Bol - Abdomen Bys - Hands

Migwrn - Ankle Trywn - Nose

Braich - Arm Ysdwydd - Shoulder

Clust - Ear Clun - Thigh

Troed - Foot Gwddf - Throat

Tafod - Tongue Canol - Waist

**AN:** Thank you for you patience and continued readership.


End file.
